16 December 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-12-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Eska only session, recorded 26th October 1997. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Ultraviolence: Paranoid (7" - Earache: Nextgen 98 Tour) Earache 7 MOSH 205 @''' *Sizzla: Made It So (7") Henfield ENFD 00 (3) '''$ *Silver Apples: Lovelights (album - Beacon) Whirlybird WR103 *Eska: Sure Enough (session) *Riddler's Revenge: Like This (12") Joker JOKER 34 @ $ *Philistines Jr.: Santa Was Seen Flying Through Soviet Airspace (v/a album - The Tarquin Records All Star Holiday Extravaganza) Tarquin TQ 019 *Temptations: I'll Be In Trouble (album - Greatest Hits) Tamla Motown STML 11042 *Dirtbombs: I'll Be In Trouble (7" EP - All Geeked Up) In The Red Recordings ITR 043 *Eska: True North (session) *DJ Spooky: Nodal Flux (v/a album - Modulation And Transformation 3) Mille Plateaux MP 43 @''' *Nightingales: Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7" - Paraffin Brain / Elvis, The Last Ten Days) Cherry Red CHERRY 38 *Dr Alimantado: Best Dressed Chicken In Town (album - Best Dressed Chicken In Town) Greensleeves GREL 1 '''@ $ *Hood: Useless (7") Domino HUG 60 $''' *Travis Cut: Asmuchas (v/a album - Snakebite City Seven) Bluefire BLU10 *DJ Tempest: Here We Are (12") Blood BLOOD 8 '''@ $ *Eska: Knives Slowly (session) $''' *Yeah Yeah Noh: Bias Binding (7" - The Cottage Industry EP) In Tape IT 008 *Barrington Levy: Whom Shall I Be Afraid Of? (split 12" with Siugar Minott- Sandy / Whom Shall I Be Afraid Of) Rub-A-Dub '''@ $ *Macrocosmica: A Horse Can Walk (mini-album - Ad Astra) God Bless NOIR CD 004 *Kerosene: Old Time Religion (v/a album - Modulation And Transformation 3) Mille Plateaux MP 43 @ $ *Original Blind Boys Of Alabama: Old Time Religion (album - True Convictions) Exodus EX 71 $''' *Eska: Future In Monotone (session) *Land Of The Loops : Welcome (Back) (v/a album - Up In Orbit) Up UP 045 '''@ *''John's chat with Mary Anne Hobbs ''$ unsure where this fits in *Uncle 22: 22 Hop (12" - No Way) Eastside EAST 18 @''' *Arab Strap: The Smell Of Outdoor Cooking (7") Lissy's LISS22 '''$/£ *Top Cat: Remix The Style (Morcheeba Shrubbery Mix) (12") Free World FW 159 @ £ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) dat_147.mp3 *2) 1997-12-xx Peel Show LE383 *3) 1997-12-xx Peel Show LE384 ;Length *1) 04:02:13 (01:03:08-01:49:09) *2) 1:29:16 (50:40 on) (1:03:08-1:07:32, 1:12:14-1:14:19, 1:25:30 on unique) *3) 46:09 (to 8:47) (to 3:38 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 147 *2) Created from LE383 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1997 Lee Tape 383 *3) Created from LE384 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1997 Lee Tape 384 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1997 Category:Max-dat Tapes